


Gears in Motion

by bubblemoon66



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemoon66/pseuds/bubblemoon66
Summary: A poem about Ernst Volger and the formation of a plan.





	Gears in Motion

_deus naturae creavit_  
  
_But Nature's rebelling:_  
_Rusting bridges,_  
_Eroding fortresses,_  
_Cracks are appearing,_  
_Shoots growing,_  
_Vines creeping closer,_  
_Strangling him,_  
_Suffocating him._  
  
_A gasp of air,_  
_A bit of control,_  
_One Step,_  
_Forward then back,_  
_Swing the sword,_  
_He missed this._  
_His gears have gotten rusty,_  
_Old and creaky,_  
_But a bit of oil…_  
_Ambergris is fitting,_  
_And cogs are turning_  
_Gears in motion again,_  
_Find answers in patterns,_  
_Of logic and reason_  
  
_He sees it now,_  
_Nature's mistake,_  
_It's in her eyes,_  
_Flight or fight?_  
_Metal against flesh_  
_An advantage over nature,_  
_A way to fight back,_  
_No longer rusty_  
_No longer eroding_  
_He's worked it out,_  
_Filled up the cracks,_  
_Stopped the shoots_  
_His mind is whirling_  
_She can't hide her nature_  
_A girl is a girl_  
_But man is a machine._  
  
_deusque ex machina_


End file.
